Arrancars and Soulreapers
by animechix112
Summary: Mixter of Prince of tennis And Bleach, RYOSAKU. Sorry i haven't updated in a while but I will soon.
1. Chapter 1

Arrancars & Soulreapers

Disclamier:I do not own The Prince of Tennis or Bleach.

Me:Hi, This is my longest FanFic so plz be nice.

One Day...When Sakuno was walking down the hall towards her dad's office she ran into Ulquirra.She was kind of surprised cause he was almost never here.

"Gomen." Sakuno said and just as she was gonna walk off he said something.

"Where do you think your going?" Ulquirra asked knowing perfectly well where she was going.

"It should be obviouse where i'm going.." Sakuno reponded sarcasticly.

"Hm...Your dads not there,but he left something for you to do." Ulquirra said he knew that Sakuno wouldn't be surprised to hear that her dad wasn't here.

"Oh..." Was all she responded kind of sad that she almost never saw her dad and today was no diffrent from other days.Ulquirra knew she was sad he felt kind of sad for her too.

"He left something for you to do.." Ulquirra repeted what he said trying to get her mind off of the subject.

"Really?What is it?"Sakuno asked curious to know.

"He said that in the real world school is starting so you have to go to school to the real world like you do every year.." Ulquirra said it was probably the longest sentence he had ever said.

"Oh...right..who am I gonna stay with?" Sakuno said remembering about school

"Your staying with your granma." He said not really interested in that part.Sakuno brightened up a bit.

"Ok,What school will I go to?"She asked trying to get as much information as she could.

"Your going to Seigaku Jr. High School."He said again not interested in that part

"Okay,so...who's gonna come with me?"Sakuno knew her dad wouldn't let her stay in the real world without having someone watch her.

"I am." Ulquirra said half expecting her to all ready know the answer.

"Why you?your so boring.."Sakuno Said trying to get him mad.It didn't work.

"Hm..hurry up and get your things and lets go." He said trying to hurry her up.That didnt work either.

"Okay."sakuno said taking her sweet time to get her things.Ofcoures that annoyed Ulquirra.

**--AN HOUR LATER--**

"Finally."Ulquirra said.Sakuno nodded then Ulquirra opened up a portol that had a picture of the real world.

"Where here."Ulquirra said as they got out of the portal they were in a dark alley,not too dark,so no one could see them.

"Okay lets go to my granmas home hurry hurry!"Sakuno pressered Ulquirra to hurry up like he did to her but again it didnt work.

"Fine ruin the fun."she said with a frown.He smirked.She pouted and so on.

"Here we are at your granmas home.."Ulquirra said not wanting to be here but he had to be here.'_I hate this'_ He thought.

"Hey..Hey...Hey!!"Sakuno yelled at Ulquirra trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.Sakuno shook her head.'_What a baka'_She thought.

"Come on lets go knock on the door,Duh.What else did you excpect me to say?Baka" Sakuno said walking towards the door.

"Shut up." Ulquirra said when Sakuno walked to the door.

"Whatever."She said not wanting to argue wth him at the moment.She knocked on the door they waited for a minute.

"Damn it hurry up."Ulquirra whispered to himself not wanting sakuno to hear him but she did.

"Shut up your to impationt.." She told him.

"Was that a compliment?" He said sarcasticly.

"Oh,You think im complementing you?"Sakuno said a little angery.  
"I'l take that as a 'yes' thankyou for the compiment" Ulquirra said.

"Whatever..." Sakuno said really annoyed.Then finally someone opened the door.

"Hello Sakuno!" Sakuno's granma screamed with excitment.sakuno hugged her grandma.Sakuno hadn't seen her granma for months.

"..."Ulquirra said nothing not wanting to interupt the moment.

"Hello Ulquirra.."Sakuno's granma said not with the same reaction as to her grandaughter but was still happy to see him.He nodded.

"Hello." Ulquirra said not excited and exteremly borded.Theyall decided to go inside so they could all rest up for the next day.The next day was after all Sakuno's first day of seventh grade._'Im excited!' Sakuno thought then driffted off to sleep.'What a wierd day..'Ulquirra though._

"Good night children!" Sakuno's granma yelled.

"G'night!" Sakuno & Ulquirra yelled at the same time...

**--The Next Day--**

'Knock...Knock,Knock,Knock...'

"What is it?!" Sakuno yelled wondering why they were waking her up.

"Time for school!" Sakuno's granma yelled.

'_Right school..._'She thought.Sakuno got up and went to take a shower after that she changed into her uniform and started walking to school.

'_This is a hard map to read.._' Sakuno thought as she was walking to school looking at the map her granma made for her to walk to school.

'_Um..It looks like it's around the corner.._' Sakuno thought as she turned the corner."Here we are Seigaku Jr. High.It's really big." Sakuno said looking at the school.

Just then Sakuno felt some spirital energy almost like hers but diffrent.

"Where's it coming from?" sakuno said following the spirital pressure.Just then she heard some girls scream but not in terror insteaa they screamed lovingly.

"I love you!!" One girl yelled."Your awsome!!" Another yelled."Go,Ryoma!!" The girl on the left yelled.

'_Ryoma??_ ' She had heard that name before in the living world and in Wheco Mundo (A/N:thats where the arrancars and her live i'm not sure i spelled it right..)

'_Maybe it's not him.._' Sakuno thought trying to think positive.She refused to belive that there was a soulreaper in this school but she knew tnere were high chances.

"I should go look to confirm if it's a soulreaper or not" Sakuno said.She took a deep breathe and walked up to the tennis courts.(A/N:Just to tell you sakuno's Grandmother is the tennis coach in this school...Just wanted to mention that so you dont get confussed in this story...) She pushed past alot of girls and a couple of guys (A/N: The guys are gay ok..nothing wrong with it..Okay.)By the time she got to the front of the crowd Ryoma's tennis match was over.

**--Ryoma's POV.--**

Ryoma had just arrived at school a couple of minutes ago so the first thing he had to do was go to tennis practise .He had been asigned to play against momo while he was playing he felt a strange spiritual pressure.He kind of reconized it But he couldnt tell who it was.

'_Strange who's spiritual pressure is this?_' He thought.The he felt the unknown person get closer to the tennis courts.

'_They must have felt my spirital pressure there getting closer & closer.._'

"6-3 Echizen Ryoma wins!" The empire shouted.Ryoma looked towards where the spirital pressure a couple of his fan girls were there so his fan girls thought he was looking at them when he wasn't.Then he saw the person whos the spiritual pressure belonged to.

'_No way what the heck is she doing here?!_'


	2. Chapter 2

Arrancars &Soulreapers

Disclamier: I do not own any of the prince of Tennis caracters or any of the Bleach caracters.....

Animechix112: Hi, this is my longested fanfiction story this is chapter 2 yay!! I accually wrote this story down in my notebook first that one was considered the first draft and after many other drafts it finally came down to this story just to tell you the beginning changed alot the entire story changed alot.I have to try and finish this chapter cuz of school work. I hope you like mean if you want i need all the comments i can get. thank You.

**------------------Morning Beginning of school day--------------------------**

**---------------Sakuno's Pov-----------------**

'_Oh my god it is him why the heck didnt anyone tell me that he went to this school!!!_' Sakuno thought. She was so confused that she didn't notice that he was looking right at her. Ryoma was also very confused at why she was in the tennis team was also wondering why Ryoma was looking at the unknown girl. Ofcourse some of the Siegaku Regulers misunderstood this little moment of silence and stares. Momo and eiji walked over to Ryoma who was still a little confused and a little out of a couple of minutes of staring Ryoma snapped out of shock and Sakuno did too a couple of seconds later. '_I'm gone.._' Sakuno thought as she left .

**---------------Sakunos Pov----------------------**

_' Okay, This morning was really messed up. Why the heck didint anyone tell me he was going to be here!? Well, I should go to the office I mean what are the chances of me being in the same classes let alone in the same homeroom class' _Sakuno thought as she made her way towards the office to introduce herself and see what classes she was gonna get.

**--------------Ryoma's Pov-----------------------**

_' Why the heck was she doing at this school, and why didnt anyone tell me...should I really care why she is at this school? If she's here and no one told me then it must be alright, I just hope I dont see her in this schoo; that offten I would go insane if I saw her in more then 2 of my classes... what are the chances of her being in more than 2 of my classes?' _Ryoma thought on his way to home room. When he got there he realized he only had a minute left to get to homeroom. _' I was a minute close to being late for homeroom that was close.' _Ryoma thought on his way to his seat. A second after he sat down the bell rang. _' Another close call...I have been having a lot of close calls today.'_ He thought as his home room teacher walked in. " Please, Get out your books and begin reading." The teacher said. (AN: Um... Ryoma and Sakuno's schedules will be like my school schedule so just if your wondering how I am going to orginize their day...so yeah...). Ryoma was waliking to his hoomroom class where he only had to read for 20 minutes. All the way to homeroom he was thinking of the possiblities of Sakuno being in his class. When he got to hoomroom he looked at th watch he had gotten here just in time, he only had a minute to get to class. _' Wow, that was close I almost didnt make it..'_ Just then the bell rang _' Dang, better go sit down or else.'_ So Ryoma went to his seat, he took out a book and began to read.(A/N: In my school they have this thing called AR where when you get to school you sit down and read for like 20 minutes a lo of kids call it home room AR stands for Advanced Reading so thats where I got the idea that he should read when he gets to school.) Just then the teacher walked in to the class. " Students," the teacher started," We have a new student with us today, please welcome Sakuno." (A/N: I forgaot how to spell her last name so I didnt put it. Okay just to say its the same Sakuno from the Prince of Tennis except that I cahnged her last name okay? Okay.) Then the class started whispering to themselves. _'No hell of a way.' _Ryoma thought when he saw her in his class.

**Animechix112: Well this one was pretty short I'm sorry plz dont kill me. I had major writters block and I had a hard time finishing it and plus I was working on a new story I posted just recently its called 'When I'm Gone' its a song fanfic. If you like Vampire Knight and the couple KanamexZero you'll probably like this story but the sad thing is that Zero is Dead. I'm so sorry again, bye. * Waves***


End file.
